My All is in You
by NinthStation
Summary: He makes sure she catches the challenge in his voice because he knows that being doubted is all Maka Albarn needs to proof people wrong. - Five different kisses for five different purposes.


1. First

There's their first kiss; a shy press of lips in their apartment's hallway after a clumsy confession from a red-headed Maka. The confession, the words, it all catches Soul off guard, but makes him understand why she was acting so weird around him the last few weeks. It feels only natural for him to mess with her hair and lean forward to rest his forehead against hers. His eyes meet Maka's surprised ones and when she gets what he's asking for, she nods.

Soul brings his lips to hers. Eyes are closed and breaths are held for those few precious seconds. When they pull away, she's trying to hide a smile and he is grinning. Soul kind of expects Maka to say something, but, still, he's not surprised when she runs to her room and shuts her door with a loud bang.

2. Challenge

They have been together for a week now. Their kisses are still a bit shy, as though Soul and Maka have to get acquainted with each other all over again – in a way they do, because although they've been friends since forever, they've never been something more. It's gets awkward at times, as in they both tilt their heads in the same direction and bump noses, but it's exciting to get to know each other so intimately.

They don't bother to tell their friends about their relationship, though everyone seems to get what's going on with Shibusen's strongest duo just by the way they stare at each other when they think no one is watching (but everyone is always watching).

Maka is grabbing some books at her locker and Soul's waiting patiently by her side. It's lunch time, school's hall is full of students who just left class and Maka can't help but feel a little excited when something pops up in her head. She turns to face her partner. "It's thrilling, you know."

"What?" Soul arches a brow, suddenly interested.

"I can kiss you whenever I want to." Maka lays a hand on his shirt's collar wearing a devilish smirk, making Soul's eyes widen and she can't help but giggle because his face looks so damn stupid.

The hall is still crowded; Soul can even spot some of his fangirls staring at them with burning fire on their eyes, so he decides to tell Maka that they shouldn't display their intimacy with such a rigid audience. However, Soul changes his mind the second his red eyes see Spirit, Maka's father, coming out of a classroom and making his way towards them.

"Then do it." Soul says and takes a step closer to Maka. He makes sure she catches the challenge in his voice because he knows that being doubted is all Maka Albarn needs to proof people wrong. Soul wraps his arms around her waist, making sure she doesn't turn around and see her father's shocked expression.

Spirit starts running.

Maka holds her books with one hand and uses the other to grab Soul by his shirt and bringing her lips to his, eyes falling shut. Maka grins against his mouth when she hears surprised gasps around them and thinks that maybe there's a possibility that she is the exhibitionist type. She also hears the sound of something heavy falling to the floor but she can't bring herself to care. Soul bites her lower lip, and then breaks the kiss. Maka stares at him confused and pouts. "That was too fast."

"I was afraid you would trip on your dying dad right behind you."

Panic suddenly takes over Maka's expression as she turns around to find her father is lying on his stomach and crawling slowly towards her. Spirit wraps his arms around her ankles, sobbing against her socks and all she can do is cover her face with her hands. Soul watches the whole scene smirking mischievously, wondering if he should run now when he has the chance 'cause he's sure Maka will beat him to death once she's free from Spirit's grip. However, he doesn't run because it would be way too cruel to leave his meister alone with all the students around them seeming as entertained as Soul watching Maka trying to kick off her father from her feet without removing her hands from her red face.

Soul eventually sighs and offers Maka a hand. She hesitates for a second but grabs his hand and jumps over her crying father; not bothering to looking back when she wraps an arm around Soul's and tries hiding her face in material of his sleeve. They cross the hall as if nothing happened and it's not until they reach Shibusen's terrace that she speaks. "I hate you."

"You do? That would totally explain why you kissed me- OUCH!"

For once, Soul thinks he deserved that Maka-Chop.

3. Impatient

Soul is making his way to his room, dying for the warmth of the covers of his bed after such a tiring and cold day when he feels a hand fall on his shoulder. It's unexpected because Soul had practice until late today and Maka was usually too exhausted to wait for him awake, but when he turns around and he doesn't even have time to admire the look in Maka's eyes before lips are on his, kissing him insistently. Soul stumbles backwards and feels his bedroom door against his back, but Maka quickly turns the knob and pushes him inside. Soul almost loses balance and the next thing he knows Maka's hands are no longer all over his shirt, but under it.

Maka stops their kisses just long enough for his shirt to be thrown onto the floor, and they are kissing again, only with a lot more tongue than before. Soul isn't sure if they should go with it; because the most dirty they've gone were the make out sessions where Blair would show up or the telephone would ring just when things got heated and they were both too shy to continue. Then, Maka bit his earlobe, and he realized it took them too goddamn long to get here and he could care less.

Soul's quick to get rid of Maka's shirt and tangles his fingers in her hair – Maka moans and Soul's libido stirs in a way that lets him know exactly how this ends.

The next thing Soul feels are Maka's fingers undoing his pants. He tries leading them to his bed while trying to keep up with Maka's hungry kisses, but he's too slow for her. Soul takes time to run a hand through Maka's hair, gripping it at the back to tilt her head backward and kiss her with a growl. She groans and Soul thinks that horny kisses might be the best.

4. Sorry

It took Soul near three hours to make Maka open the door of her bedroom. When he steps in, lights are off and the floor is covered in books that make him trip his way to her bed, where she sits hugging her knees.

"You have to listen to me," it's the first thing Soul says. Maka doesn't face him, and even with the small light that comes from the window, he notices that there are tears streaming down her face. He swears he can feel his heart breaking in a million pieces. "You know it's not my fault." Maka lets out a choked sob. "Please, please, stop crying."

"I-I trusted you. She kissed you and," Maka hugs her knees tighter, fists clenched. She pauses to take a breath. "And you didn't pull away."

"I did pull away, I pushed the damn girl!" Soul exclaimed in exasperation.

"Not at first. You did it when you saw me."

"I was too surprised!" Soul is almost ashamed of how it sounds, realizing how pathetic it seems. "You have to believe me."

"You said she was pretty once," Maka sighed and more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I never feel like I'm enough for you. It's never enough."

"Yeah, but she's not beautiful. You are." He means it and she gives an antagonizing bark of laughter, eyes clear with disbelief. "You're the only one I want to be in love with."

Maka's heart races and she can't help but feel stupid. "Look at me, Maka, please." She sighs but turns to face him, her shaky eyes finally meeting Soul's. "I would never hurt you. Not on purpose. I love you, dammit." Soul throws an arm around her shoulders, relieved when she doesn't flinch away, and brushes the hairs of Maka's fringe out of her eyes.

Soul hesitates for a moment before cupping her face and bringing his lips to Maka's, moving them in a silently apology. Maka's lips were soft and tasted a bit like tears. He screwed his eyes shut, and kissed her with everything he had and it's intoxicating as ever, because no one's lips felt as perfect as Maka's. She kissed back harshly, filled with nips and bites, digging her teeth into Soul's lips.

Soul didn't plan on stopping but Maka pulled back. "You taste like her," she panted.

"Then make me taste like you." Soul replies before connecting their lips again.

5. Home

Maka is grateful for all the night calls; falling sleep with the sound of his voice turns out to be one of her favorite things in the world. But still, it won't replace being by his side.

It's been a week since Soul was gone on a mission with the other Death scythes, including her father, and they weren't back yet. What's bothers her the most right now is that it's almost midnight, and Soul always called at eleven.

She hates when he's not around. Their apartment feels empty to the point Maka wished they hadn't kicked Blair out of it. She doesn't sleep listening to Soul's heartbeat and doesn't wake up to jazz music on Sunday mornings, no one is humming random melodies on the shower and no one is making her pancakes after a tiring day. It all just feels wrong because without him, it's not home. Maka can't help but feel a little stupid sleeping on Soul's room for four days in a roll, afraid his things and his smell are just going to disappear at any time.

Maka makes her way to the bathroom making a mental list of reasons why Soul didn't call her tonight. He could be tired; she'd forgive him. Soul could also be in the middle of a fight; no, she knows that thinking about it won't make her less uneasy. But that's a possibility. If Soul's on the battlefield, he'd probably be winning; he's a Death scythe after all, kicking some demon's ass isn't a problem. Or maybe he's already out of his mind, drowned in madness because she isn't there to save him with her Anti-Demon wavelength this time and she can't help but punch the sink in frustration because _she isn't there_.

Maka takes a deep breath trying to calm down. Insanity is just trying to take over her, and she wouldn't let it. Soul is fine, he's strong and she trusts him.

She decides to go to sleep, hoping that the next day she'd wake up with Soul snoring right by her side like he should be. Lost in thoughts, Maka starts brushing her teeth when the sound of their apartment's door open and close brings her back to reality.

Maka rushes out of the bathroom with her toothbrush still hanging out of her mouth and stumbles into the hallway. She's greeted with a smile from Soul who is standing by the door and that's all it takes for Maka to close the distance between them and crush him in a tight hug. When she breaks away, it's to remove the toothbrush from her mouth and place foamy kisses all over Soul's lips and cheeks.

"I missed you too," Soul whispers and Maka clings to him tighter.


End file.
